Precious
by L Lawliet 4ever
Summary: When Ryuuzaki meets someone from his childhood, his first instinct is to push her away. But when he begins to return her feelings, will she be able to save him from the terrible fate that is bound to happen to him? LxOC. BEING REWRITTEN!LOOK ON PROFILE.
1. Chapter 1

This is my OC's profile that is one of the main characters in this fanfic:

This is my OC's profile that is one of the main characters in this fanfic:

Name: Kairi

Meaning: ??

Hair: light brown

Eyes: caramel brown

Height: 5" 3'

Weight: 125 lbs

Likes: hugs, gardens and water, friends, being comforted, singing and songwriting, and Ryuuzaki.

Dislikes: Kira, death, crying, Light Yagami, girls like Misa


	2. Chapter 2

hey everyone

Precious-Another Day

A/N: sorry it took so long for me to get this up! I bet some of you were wondering if I had even wrote a ryuuzak-fanfic! I'll probably be doing one more of these. But be prepared for a sad ending!!

hey everyone! i couldn't drop the subject of Ryuuzaki, so I decided to write another fan fiction of him and Kairi (my known alias, no relation to Kingdom Hearts). I guess you could say this story is a prequel to Ryuuzaki's Death: Another Pair of Eyes. I do not own Death Note, but i would like to own Ryuuzaki... Enjoy!

As he listened to the sound of the handcuffs bang against the table as Light Yagami typed away, Ryuuzaki slowly put a cherry in his mouth. It was sweet against his tongue.

"Damn it!" Light pounded on the table. Ryuuzaki looked at him with mild curiosity. Light felt the detective's eyes on him, and he turned towards him and snapped, "Quit looking at me!" Ryuuzaki looked at him, rolling the cherry around in his mouth until he bit the stem off. He tossed it in the trash can. "You need to lighten up, Light." There was a hint of a smile.

"Ha, ha. Very funny," Light said dryly. As he put his head in his hands, Ryuuzaki chewed on the cherry, until only the pit was left. "Light." The younger man looked up. Keeping a straight face, Ryuuzaki spit the pit of the cherry out. It hit Light on the forehead.

"Damn it, Ryuuzaki!" Light yelled as the pit fell off his forehead. He reached back and let a punch fly at Ryuuzaki's face. The cherry-eater fell back, and because of the handcuffs, pulled Light with him. But as Light was about to crash on top of Ryuuzaki, the older man's foot hit Light in the cheekbone. As he flew back, Ryuuzaki was pulled to his feet. Light recovered from the blow, and grabbed Ryuuzaki by the shirt, Ryuuzaki likewise. But before anymore damage could be done, Matsuda walked in from his break.

"You guys! You're not supposed to be fighting!" Matsuda half shouted, half laughed.

Ryuuzaki released Light, and pry-ed his fingers off his own shoulder. He pulled out his cell phone and hit Watari's speed dial. Looking at Light, he said into the reciver, "Watari, please bring the keys to the handcuffs down." He paused for a moment, then hung up.

Matsuda looked questioningly at him. "What are you going to do?"

At that moment, Watari walked in, holding a silver key. He walked over to his young friend. "What is it, Ryuuzaki?"

In that lazy slouch of his, Ryuuzaki said,"I need to get some fresh air."

Alarmed, the old man said, "But Ryuuzaki, Kira is looking for y-"

With a slight wave of the hand, Ryuuzaki said," I know, I know. But there is a 27 percent chance Kira knows my real name, or by the alias Ryuuzaki. After you un-handcuff me, handcuff Light to the bedroom." Light didn't look too pleased about that, but he remained quiet.

Watari obliged, and a few moments later Ryuuzaki was rubbing his wrist. "I shouldn't be gone for more than two hours." As he walked past Watari he whispered in his ear," I want a tape of all of Light's actions while I'm gone." His friend gave a slight nod. As he went to step out the door, Matsuda said, "Aren't you going to wear shoes?"

With a slight chuckle, he replied,"No, Matsuda. There is a 5 percent chance that I will step on anything dangerous." Inside, Ryuuzaki sighed. He didn't want any further interruptions prior to his departure. With a slight wave, he walked out the door, out the building.

The air was cool, with a slight breeze. Not very likely to rain, Ryuuzaki concluded. That was good. He didn't care much for rain. It brought back too many memories, memories that should be left in the past. As he walked, his hunched-over position attracted a little attention, but not so much as to causing him to be uncomfortable. His bare feet brought him to a park. Little kids played and shouted. In his usual crouch, he sat on a park bench. As he watched the activity around him, looking for anything unusual, he felt a tug at his memory. It was blurry, but this was the park he had come to before. The wind blow-ed through his hair, and he closed his eyes, content. No matter how much sugar he consumed, the Kira case was taking it's toll. He was so content, that he almost didn't hear someone sit down beside him on the bench. Almost. He opened his eyes.

well, that chapter is finished!!

Light: Why did I get a cherry pit spat at me??

Skipper: Because u deserved it after all the bad things u've done!!

Ryuuzaki: I thank you for defending me, Skipper-san.

Skipper: no prob!

Light: Review or I'll right all of your names in my Death Note!

Ryuk: hyuk, hyuk!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Caution

Chapter 2: Caution

A/N: 2nd chapter already up!! Please review, peeps!!

It was a girl. She looked to be around 17 or 18. She had layered brown hair (probably cut at a department store, from the looks of it) and warm brown eyes. She flashed him a smile. "Hey. I'm Kairi."

For a moment Ryuuzaki looked uncomfortable. He had to keep on his guard; no telling if this was Kira. He looked in her eyes and found nothing but pleasure, and a little surprise.

"I am-" Ryuuzaki went to say, but the girl cut him off.

"Ryuuzaki, I know." The girl's expression remained friendly, but Ryuuzaki's head jerked up. She already knew his name. Her percent of being Kira went up. His eyes widened. His eyes darted around looking to see if anyone was listening. Ryuuzaki hopped of the bench, and grabbed the girl's wrist.

"Come with me."

"What are you doing?" Kairi said, getting up and following the detective. "I know your name b-"

Ryuuzaki pressed a finger on her lips." Not here." He raised an eyebrow slightly when the girl turned a faint shade of pink. She quickly looked down. 29 percent of being Kira, Ryuuzaki thought. He pulled her after him, and started running. If you could call it running. He was walking faster than a walk, but in his usual slouched position, it looked like a weird form of jogging. I'll definitely have to eat extra sweets after this, he thought inside. He looked back. The girl, Kairi, was doing her best to keep up.

"Where are we going?" She puffed.

Ryuuzaki looked forward again. "Some place we can talk." He felt a different grip on his hand as he said the words. The detective realized that instead of holding the girl's wrist, she was now holding onto his hand. The notion made him slightly uncomfortable. He never had knowledge of social skills.

Kairi ran along side him. "Why?"

Ryuuzaki ignored her and pulled out his cell phone. He sent a text to Watari that read: **Going on roof. Do not follow.** Holding it from the tips of his fingers, he dropped back in his pocket. They were back at the Head quarter's building. Leading Kairi around to the back of the building where the escape ladder was that lead up to the roof. Releasing the girl's hand, he turned towards her. Once again, her eyes startled him. This time, they were filled with curiosity, recognition, and something else. Something he could not identify, because he had never felt it. "We're climbing to the top. You first." Although he doubted it would happen, he didn't want to go up first in case Kairi ran away.

She gave him a quizzical look, but started up the rungs. Ryuuzaki followed, in fact, with ease, never taking his eyes off her. He was growing with anticipation, but also dread, to find of how she knew his name.

"You've changed a bit since I last saw you. But you still have some of the same habits as before." Kairi called down.

Ryuuzaki cringed, and stopped mid rung. She has seen me before? This is getting worse by the minute, he thought in panic. He was frozen on the rungs as these thoughts ran through his mind. If this girl is Kira, my death is inevitable.

Kairi looked down at him." Are you coming, Ryuuzaki?"

The sound of his name coming from her startled the detective. Before he could process what was happening, his hands had slipped from the rung. While falling through mid-air, he felt something grip his forearm. His eyes looked up in amazement. The girl had grabbed him at the last minute, and was desperately trying to hold on.

"Are you going to hang there all day?" Her face was strained from the effort.

Ryuuzaki blinked, and then with his other hand grabbed a rung. Giving a little sigh of relief, the girl let go of him, but almost hesitantly, as if making sure he was stable. With her back turned towards him, she started climbing the rungs again. Still baffled, Ryuuzaki followed. The fact that she was able to grab me so quickly...he thought. I'm definitely going to need more sugar after this.

The rest of the climb was in silence. Then finally, after Kairi, Ryuuzaki was standing on the roof. Brushing off his pants, he walked over to where Kairi was standing.

Ok, that's the end of this chap!! I'll try to continually post chapters, but not as much because I am having new ideas for another fanfic/chronicle-type thingie.

Kairi: You can't write another fanfic!!

Skipper: Why?

Kairi: Because you made me first, and I want my happy ending!

Skipper: As I said in the first chapter, this story will not have a happy ending.

Kairi: It won't?

Skipper: No.

Kairi: Will Ryuuzaki die??

Skipper: I cannot say, because I'll give it away.

Kairi: Ryuuzaki-kun, you might die!!

Ryuuzaki: Will I catch Kira in the end, though?

Kairi: I can't say……

Ryuuzaki: -turns to Kairi- Why would you be upset by my death?

Kairi: Uhhh…. –turns pink- Nvm! Please review and try to change Skipper-sensei's mind about giving this fanfic a happy ending!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: A Childhood Friend

Chapter 3: A Childhood Friend

A/N: I really enjoyed writing this chapter and the last. In the last, we saw Kairi save Ryuuzaki…hmmmm, now why would she do that, eh?

Kairi: No particular reason….

Ryuuzaki: That is greatly disappointing.

Skipper: The story starts……NOW!!

Kairi walked over to the ledge of the building and looked down. Ryuuzaki saw her close her eyes tightly and look away. He walked over to the opposite ledge and sat down in his usual crouch. There was nothing between him and falling off the top of the building. Oh well, he thought. I'd rather be in danger and comfortable, than be safe but uncomfortable. His eyes turned back to the girl. She turned around and saw him sitting perilously on the ledge.

"Get off of there! Are you crazy?!" She demanded.

He regarded her with a mild expression. "I am perfectly all right. Now if you'd-" He stopped mid-sentence. The girl was running towards him. Did she mean to push him off?

No. She wrapped her arms around his left arm, giving it a little tug. "Please get down from there."

An eyebrow rose. "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, thank you."

Her brown eyes stared up at him, pleading. "Please, Ryuuzaki."

He gave a start, in which Kairi pulled him farther away from the edge. But hearing his name reminded him off why he had brought her here. Delicately peeling her arms off him, he hopped off the ledge. Standing in his usual crouch, he leaned back." Is this better?" She nodded. "Good. Now the business at hand. How do you know my name?"

She gave him one look and laughed. Which made him annoyed. No one laughed at him (well, there were a few occasions, but oh well..). She sat down on the concrete, her back against the ledge. As she did so, he pondered the idea of her being Kira. The percent decreased. She saved him while he fell of the rungs, when she could've run away and left him lying unconscious. And if she was Kira, why would she want to prevent him falling off the building? Her voice brought him back to the present.

"I can't believe you don't remember. Oh well, it's not like you have to have the greatest memory." Ryuuzaki looked insulted. His memory was probably far better than this girl's.

"And what are you inquiring that I have forgotten?"

"The reason I know your name is because you told it to me. I met you at the same park where you were sitting on the bench. You were eight and I was nine."

Now that he thought about, there were times that he'd go to that park, but no one in specific came to mind.

"You were sitting in the sand," Kairi continued. "In that funny crouch of yours. I came over and tried to copy it, remember?"

Yes, he remembered now. She was a lot younger then, and her hair hadn't been layered. She had thought the way he was sitting was curious and tried to copy it. She ended up falling on her head in the sand.

Kairi studied him, and he felt uncomfortable, like someone was interrupting him of something." Your hair wasn't as shaggy as it is now. What made you change it?"

Ryuuzaki felt a prick of annoyance. He liked his hair. "I don't really care for appearances, so I let it grow out."

She chuckled. "You sound very formal."

Ryuuzaki put his finger to his lips for a moment. "That day, you were with your parents, right?"

From the response, Ryuuzaki knew something was wrong. Her eyes hardened for a moment, then softened. "Yeah, they were with me." She declined her head so her long hair covered her face. "They...they were killed by Kira..." She said so softly he strained to hear. Her shoulders were shaking.

Ryuuzaki rubbed his toes together uncomfortably. He never really developed social skills, and had no idea on how to act in this situation. So he let her cry silently, until he couldn't take it anymore. I guess one should try to lighten the mood, he thought. But how exactly does one do that?

Out of his pocket he pulled out a candy bar he'd been saving. For a moment he was tempted to eat it, but quickly dismissed that thought. Padding softly, he walked over to the girl. "Ummm...Kairi, here. "He held out the candy bar.

She lifted her head and looked from the candy bar to Ryuuzaki. Her eyes were red, but all signs of moisture were gone. "No thanks. I remember how much you like sugar."

"But I-"

"Don't worry about it." She stood up to stretch her legs. "So how have you been? Have you gotten a job?"

She had no idea.

Ryuuzaki: Hmmm, you seem to have been concerned for my safety, yet again, Kairi.

Kairi: Ummm….well…..it would look bad if the world's greatest detective fell of a building!

Ryuuzaki: -puts finger to lips- You seem to be hiding something.

Skipper: Alright, you two! Ryuuzaki, stop interrogating her and Kairi stop acting like a love-sick fool!

Ryuuzaki: -after listening to Skipper, turns back to Kairi- Lovesick? Could Kairi be in love with me?

Kairi: Alright, that's enough!! Readers, please review!!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Invitation

Chapter 4: Invitation

Skipper: The next chap-

Kairi: -talking softly- Is Ryuuzaki here?

Skipper: He's off to get some sweets, why?

Kairi: I can't take him interrogating me!

Skipper –lol- On with the story!

"Umm..." Ryuuzaki didn't exactly know what to say at this point. He couldn't exactly come out and say that he was L, the world's best detective. The public's title, though, not his. He was spared from answering this question because Kairi's cell phone rang.

Fumbling in a purse the detective hadn't realized was there, she pulled out a sleek, blue Motorola Razor. "Hello?"

Ryuuzaki was studying her as she talked. Her face seemed to fall as she listened, then her eyes widened in shock. "No, no-it's-it's nothing like that!" Her face was red, and she started stammering nervously. Ryuuzaki pondered her reaction. Could it have anything to do if she was Kira? The idea rested in his mind, but he wasn't so sure. This was one of the first times he couldn't sum up a situation. It made him frustrated. He listened to the conversation.

"I'm sorry...No, I-...I understand, it's just that...Yes. Yes, alright. I'll be there as soon as I can. I'm sorry." Head lowered, she hung up.

As far as he could tell, she was getting reprimanded for something, and the person on the other end would not listen to her explanations. The girl looked disappointed, and at the same time frustrated. She looked up at him as she pocketed the phone in her back pocket.

"That was my boss. I forgot that it's my day to work, and well, she.." Kairi gestured helplessly.

Ryuuzaki nodded. Though he had never experienced this, he had heard of people that had. "She lectured you...you tried to explain, she cut you off..." He looked at her for confirmation.

Kairi nodded. "She wants me to come in, so I have to get going. I'm really sorry I have to rush off like this." For a moment she hesitated, thinking. "I'd really like to hear about what's gone on with you. I get off around seven. Do you think you could come around six-thirty?"

He really couldn't afford to, he had to work on the Kira case. "Actually-" But she cut him off.

"I work at the coffee shop, the one in front of the park." She looked at him in earnest.

No, he shouldn't. One, she was making him frustrated, and no one could do that, with the exception of Light. Two, he still had no leads on the Kira case, and he needed to get busy. On the other hand, he needed to take a break every once in awhile, or so the others said. And it wasn't anything personal, he would just see if she was Kira. He looked up and saw her watching him, and he caught her eye. She inclined her head a bit, meaning she wanted an answer.

"Well, I suppose I could." His toes were rubbing each other.

"Oh, that's great!" She bit her lip for a moment. "It's not, like, a date or anything, right?"

"No," he said slowly. "Just two...friends, if that's the right word...talking over coffee. Do you think it's a date?"

She immediately turned a bright shade of pink. "N-no."

"Then I guess we're clear on that. Now didn't you have to be going?"

"Oh yeah." Kairi turned to go down the rungs. "I won't need to catch you again, will I?" She said with a playful smile.

Ryuuzaki allowed himself the pleasure of a little humor. "Only if you want to." Oops. He guessed that wasn't the right thing to say, because she raised an eyebrow.

"Are you flirting?"

"No. Are you?"

"Umm, no?" She sounded unsure this time.

"Alright. Now please start going down, or I will have to resort to extreme measures." He wasn't kidding, at least he didn't think he was.

"I wonder what those could be?"

He couldn't believe it! She was making fun of him! Well, he'd tried to warn her. What he was about to do next would teach her, and help him to see if she was Kira or not. No matter what the circumstances, he could not let his guard down.

So he walked over to Kairi and scooped her up, bag-of-potatoes style.

"Hey! Let me down! I have to go to work, you know!" She struggled, to no avail.

He shrugged, which was kind of hard, considering he had a girl slung over his shoulder. "Well, you asked." Then, using the tips of his fingers, he stealthily slid her phone out of her back pocket.

Not stealthily enough. "Hey! Are you touching my butt?!"

His arm froze in the air for a moment. Then he slowly brought it down. "No."

"It felt like it!" She pulled at a lock of his hair.

"Ouch." He reached up to swat her hand away. But then he felt something poke his backside. Alright, this is enough, he thought wearily. You couldn't pay me enough sugar to deal with this. Making sure she wouldn't seriously damage her head, he dropped her.

"Hey! What was that for?" She grumbled as she rubbed her bum.

"Three reasons." Ryuuzaki held up three fingers. "One, you asked me to. Two, you've drunk too many cappuccinos. And three, you touched my butt. "She giggled at the last one. Which puzzled him. Didn't everyone say 'butt'? "Why do you ask?"

As she climbed to her feet, she held up two fingers. "One, I only did it because you did it first. And two, that hurt!"

He really needed to get back before Watari got worried. So he brushed past her and started down the rungs. "We'd better go before you get fired."

"Oh, yeah." She started down after him.

Once they were down on solid ground, Kairi turned to him. "I had a good time, despite all the little incidents."

Ryuuzaki rolled his eyes. "So the coffee shop at six thirty, correct?"

"Correct," she confirmed. She went to turn away, then turned back. "It was nice to see you again." With that, she ruffled his hair a bit, then skipped towards the direction of the coffee shop. Leaving Ryuuzaki in shock.

It was 100 percent certain that she had ruffled his hair...but did he enjoy it? He shook the confusing thoughts from his head and took off towards the entrance of headquarters.

Ryuuzaki: -comes out with a strawberry in his hand- Kairi, I am now convinced you love me.

Kairi: I do not!!

Skipper: that's not what I wrote….

Ryuuzaki: MY detective skills tell me yes.

Kairi: oh, screw ur-

Skipper: That's enough, guys! Stay tuned to read about Kairi and Ryuuzaki's 'not a date'!!

Ryuuzaki: Please review and prove to Kairi that I am right in thinking that she loves me!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: Didn't know what really to call this chapter, so I had 2 put chapter 5. XP Please review, and let me know if you have any chapter suggestions!

Kairi: Is this chapter going to have me in it again?

Skipper: Unfortunately, no. Just Ryuuzaki-kun.

Kairi: yay! I get a break!

Ryuuzaki: And I will have time to ponder my thoughts.

Kairi: ohhhh. –thinking, now I shall find out what he thinks of me!-

As Ryuuzaki walked through the doors to the meeting room, a cool wave passed over him. Ah, the luxury of air-conditioning, he thought. Not as good as sweets, of course. Yagami looked up from his laptop. Mogi and Aizawa were sitting on the sofa and looked up, too, when Ryuuzaki entered.

Ryuuzaki took his usual position in the chair in front of the many surveillance screens. He swiveled around in the chair, lost in his thoughts. But then something occurred to him.

"Yagami-san, where's Matsuda?"

"Oh?" Yagami looked up. "He went out, something about stopping at a fast-food restaurant."

"Always thinking about his stomach," Mogi grumbled.

"well, the boy's got to eat sometime!" Snapped Aizawa.

Ryuuzaki left them to their bickering and entered the bedroom. Light was lying on his back, looking at the ceiling, eyes closed. "Go away, Matsuda. I'm not hungry."

"It seems Mogi's not the only one in a temper," Ryuuzaki chuckled.

Light's eyes flew open. As they landed on the detective's face, a look of hope aroused on his own. "You're back."

"To state the obvious, yes."

"Are you going to call Watari to get the keys to un-handcuff me from this?" Light gestured by tugging his handcuffed hand, which was handcuffed to the headboard.

"Actually, no. I have things to attend to and cannot have you present while I attend to them." He watched Light's face closely.

Which turned into a mask of anger. "I've been like this for who knows how long, and you're off to do more stuff?! I thought you said you could trust me, and that you can include me."

While he put his finger to his lips, the boy replied, "Yes, I did state that. I did not, however, say that you are to be included in my private affairs."

Light went to argue back, but before he could, Ryuuzaki put his back to the handcuffed man and proceeded out of the room. As he walks back into the main room, his head is slightly spinning. The voices of Mogi and Aizawa in the background are disrupting his train of thought. He heads for the door once more.

"Ryuuzaki, are you leaving again?" Only Yagami-san had looked up.

"I suppose. I need to be alone to think about some things. I will still be in the building, though if you need me, contact Watari and he shall inform me." His spidery-like fingers reached for the door.

Yagami nodded.

Ryuuzaki left for the top floor. When confronted with the choice of stairs or elevator, he chose the latter, for his sugar was wearing off. Once there, he went into the last door on the right and locked it. It was a simple room. A wide window with curtains, a plain bed, nothing more. It was his.

He sat down on the bed in his usual crouch. The girl. Kairi. Thinking of her name reminded him. Out of his pocket slid her cell phone. A faint smile traced his lips. he remembered doing the same little trick to Misa-Misa. Although, Misa-Misa was more...annoying...than Kairi. He flipped it open and looked at 'received calls". It was there, the call from the coffee shop. She hadn't been lying. Well, he had to check, just in case. Sighing quietly, he tossed the cell phone on the bed. Kairi. He indeed, had forgotten that little encounter at the park, who knows how many years ago. One thing was for sure: she was persistent. He really shouldn't have agreed to go with her. He still had no leads on the Kira case, and more people were being murdered everyday.

Yet, she seemed more different than anyone he had ever met. She seemed to be concerned for him as far as his sitting position on the roof went. Ryuuzaki gave another, small smile. She also had fast instincts and was strong, too. The way she had grabbed him...No matter. But she was almost like...a ray of sunshine. It refused to go away, no matter how much you tried to run. It was decided. He would go on the 'not a date'. That, too, amused him. She seemed to get flustered when around him. What was that emotion called? But no matter how hard he tried, he could not think of it. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in," He knew who it was, for only one person knew about this room.

Sure enough, Watari walked in. "I thought you might be here. Is everything alright?"

Ryuuzaki sighed. "I...met someone today. A girl."

"Oh?" Watari's mouth crinkled in a small smile.

"She's someone I met while at the Wammy house...one of those times I snuck off. I got to talking with her, and now...now I'm supposed to have coffee with her at six-thirty. In two hours."

Watari smiled, yet again. "A date, Ryuuzaki?"

This innocent question made a grin slide on the detective's lips. "According to her, it's 'not a date'."

"Ah," his friend said, a twinkle in his eye. "Well, I shall leave you to your thoughts."

He turned to go.

Ryuuzaki got up and stood by the window, looking down at the city below. "Watari," he said softly, so softly the older man almost didn't catch it. "What does...never mind."

"Yes, Ryuuzaki," And with one final look of understanding, he left the room.

The dark-haired detective still stood by the window. Kairi, he thought. A ray of sunshine...

whew, that was hard on trying to make things pass the time. but as far as Kairi is concerned, will she become **Ryuuzaki's** ray of sunshine? find out in the next chapter (i promise not to make it as boring as this one!)

Ryuuzaki: Hmmm, I suppose only time will tell.

Kairi: -blushes-

Skipper: You too are adorable! Read and review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Coffee

Chapter 6: Coffee

Kairi: Is it time for the 'not-a-date'?

Skipper: yes it is, and there'll be a few surprises along the way!

Ryuuzaki: Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

Skipper: Let's find out, shall we?

A/N: I have decided to go back to writing in P.O.V.s now!! Enjoy!

Kairi's P.O.V.

She stood behind the counter, waiting anxiously. What if he didn't come? She wouldn't blame him if he did; he barely knew her. And vice-versa. But on the other hand...She chuckled to herself. He had the weirdest habits, like the way he sat. God, she thought she was going to have a heart attack when he was sitting in his crouch on the top of that building! He was a lot more different that before, but you could say it kind of amused her. She had felt humiliated when she broke down about her parents, and she could've laughed when he offered her his candy bar. To deprive Ryuuzaki of his candy would be like, taking honey from bees. Speaking of Ryuuzaki...he still hadn't shown up. Maybe he didn't really want to come after all.

Sighing, she took a rag and began to wipe down the counters. Just as she was working on a particularly nasty coffee stain, she heard the tinkle of the shop's bells. Someone had come in. Tossing the rag back in the bucket, she faced the front of the shop. Her face lit up like Christmas lights. Someone slouching as he walked had come in. Someone with wild black hair, and bottomless black eyes. And that someone was walking up to the counter.

Ryuuzaki's P.O.V.

As he came in, the smell of coffee beans almost overwhelmed him. I just hope they have sugar cubes, he thought. The floor was slick against his bare feet, almost cold. He couldn't to wear socks or shoes, and he hoped Kairi wouldn't be too irritated. Wait, he thought. Since when do I care about what people think of me? Shaking his head, he looked up as he walked over to the counter. Kairi's worried look instantly vanished as a look of pure happiness overcame it. It was all he could do not to laugh.

She came out from behind the counter. Ryuuzaki's hands began to clench inside his pockets. He was feeling very awkward; the first time he had came out in public was earlier that day, and now he was doing it again later the same day. The experience was too new to him.

"I know I don't need to ask because I remember your sweet tooth, but what can I get you?" Ryuuzaki perked up a little after the question. He had forgotten to replenish his sugar energy, and he was starting to feel almost weary. The Kira case was taking its toll. He put his thumb to his lips, lost in thought.

"Regular coffee, please. And can I have a bowl of sugar cubes?"

Right before his eyes, she burst out laughing. Which annoyed him, to say the least. That was twice he had been laughed at by this girl. It was becoming almost a habit. In her direction, he raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"You and your sugar!" She said, shaking her head. "But yes, if that's what you want."

Ryuuzaki started pulling out his wallet, but Kairi shook her head vigorously.

"It's on the house."

Interesting, he thought as he put his wallet away. "If you don't mind, I'm going to go sit down."

"Hmm? Oh, of course." She walked away and ducked behind the counter.

Kairi's P.O.V.

As she ducked behind the counter, it was partly to get the cup for his coffee, the other to hide the bright red blush creeping across her face. She was confused though. No one had made her feel this way, yet she felt so at ease with him. And she had only encountered him two times...three, she corrected herself. She collected the cup of coffee and bowl of sugar cubes and made her way to the table where Ryuuzaki was sitting in that awkward position. His knees hugged close to him, as if to protect him from something.

She put the things in front of him and took her seat opposite from him. "I...I thought you weren't going to come..."

He had taken to the sugar cube and was now stacking them. "I must admit, I had doubts. But this also gives me a chance to restock on my low supply of consumed sugar."

She laughed dryly. "Very funny. So, a lot has happened since the first time we met. Tell me a little about you."

He thought for a moment, inclining his head, and his dark bangs fell over his eyes. Which made Kairi try all the harder not to blush. "Well, I speak many languages, which include English, Japanese, French, Spanish, Italian, German, Thai, Chinese, and I've studied a bit of Latin."

Kairi just gaped at him. How could he know all those languages? It occurred to her that she was making him nervous, by the way he was squeezing his knees."Wow..." She breathed.

"I have a knack for languages...for just about anything, really. But what about you?" Was he trying to lead the spotlight off himself?

"Well, I can only speak English, that's for sure," She smiled. After hearing about his little achievement, hers paled compared to this man. "I've already finished collage, and I have a little talent in acting. But other than that, nothing else special.What do you do for a living?"

Ryuuzaki's P.O.V.

The question. Deep down, he was hoping she wouldn't have asked. He sighed a little, and squeezed his knees closer. There was no point in lying to her, when she had told him the truth; he could see it in her eyes.

"I'm a certified detective." It was the truth. Sort of.

"That's interesting. What's your current case?"

"Actually, I'm one of the many detectives trying to bring Kira to light." He hadn't meant to tell her so much, but she was so...so trusting.

Her eyes widened, then darkened, and for a moment he tensed up. But then she gave a small smile and looked at him.

"I hope you're the one to catch him." There was sincerity in her voice, and he made the mistake of looking into her eyes. They seemed to go right through him, seeing all his secrets. They were a nice shade of brown, like melted caramel, he thought. As soon as the thoughts entered his mind, he shooed them away. This was no time to become distracted.

"So have you worked on other cases besides the Kira case?" Her voice brought him back to the present.

"Yes...mmmm, in fact I once worked with Naomi Misora."

"The Naomi Misora?"

"Yes, the very one. In fact," he inclined his head a bit. "She was the one who taught me the Brazilian martial art, capoeira."

Kairi nodded. "That's supposed to be a difficult martial art to master."

At this, Ryuuzaki chuckled. "Indeed."

"Is she still alive?"

His eyes cast downward. "She has been missing...we believe she has become another victim of Kira."

"Oh...I'm sorry. Did you know her well?"

"Yes...she was one of the very rare people that I could trust."

"Do you trust me?" Her eyes were wide, and innocent.

Ryuuzaki rubbed his toes together. Should he tell her the truth? "Actually...I must say you seem to be very trustworthy." That was putting it mildly, at least what he thought.

"Well, I-" She was cut off by a plump woman walking in from a back door.

"Kairi! Have you closed up the shop yet? It's 7:05." The woman barked.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mrs. Kazewaga. I'll get right to it!" She jumped up in haste.

"See that you do!" The owner huffed, and went back in through which she had came.

In Ryuuzaki's opinion, that woman was a little too fussy. She must have been the one reprimanding Kairi, he mused.

Kairi's P.O.V.

Mrs. Kazewaga couldn't have come at a worse time. Just when she was starting to feel comfortable! She gave Ryuuzaki an apologetic glance.

"Sorry. I had no idea of the time."

He waved away her apology. "No matter. All good things must come to an end."

All good things? Did that mean he had had a good time? In that case, it made her feel a little better.

She went to pick up his empty coffee cup and sugar cube bowl.

"Don't," He said, startling her. "I'll get it. Where do I put them?"

She had to admit, this act of kindness had surprised her. Regaining her composure, she pointed. "Just put them in the dishwasher, please. I can run a cycle tomorrow morning."

He nodded, and stiffly got up. While he did his stuff, Kairi locked the register up, and made sure all the coffee makers were off. That meant there was just sweeping and to wipe down the tables an put the chairs up. Might as well do the easiest thing first, she thought, and went to get the rag. She was just working on the first table when a cool hand covered hers. Without meaning to, she flinched, but it was just Ryuuzaki.

"I've got it. You probably have other things to do." He looked at her levelly.

"Oh, well, ...you don't have to..." She stumbled over the words.

"No, no. It's the least I can do for making you cry today." She smiled tentatively. He was that aware? "And for the sugar cubes."

She laughed again. Him and his sugar. Shaking her head, she slipped her hand out from under his, and went to get the broom. As she sweeped, she watched him intently. He seemed to do it with ease, and still able to maintain his slouched position. As she dumped the contents of her dustpan in the trash can, he came back over.

"I'm finished." He held out the rag.

"Oh, thanks." Taking it from him, she said, "You really didn't have to do this."

He shrugged. "With having a boss like that, I figured you wouldn't mind some help." He cracked a smile.

"You're right about that!" She said in agreement.

While he watched her, she put the rag back in the bucket of water and put all the chairs up on the tables. Locking the door behind them, her and Ryuuzaki stepped into the fresh air.

Turning to him, she said "I had a good time, o master of all languages!"

He chuckled quietly. "Not all languages, but getting there."

Maybe it was just an impulse, or a sudden burst of inspiration, but she stepped up to him and hugged his mid-section tightly. She felt his muscles tighten at first, then relax as his arms came around her. He was warm in the cold air. Suddenly feeling self-conscious, she pulled back.

He looked a little torn, but with a small smile and a wave of his hand, he starting walking off in one direction. Smiling inside, Kairi headed the other way. But her happiness was cut short as strong arms pulled her into an alley.

sorry it's a cliff-hanger, but it's going to get very more exciting! Wasn't Ryuuzaki sweet when he helped her close up the shop? His reaction to her hug was a bit startled, but he's coming around, and soon he'll have to face facts...

Ryuuzaki: What facts?

Skipper: I think you have a pretty good idea what…

Ryuuzaki: I do not have to acknowledge those types of feelings.

Kairi: ummmm, guys?? What about me??

Skipper: oh ya, u got snatched…..readxreview if u want Kairi to live!

Kairi: Hey!!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: Saved

Chapter 7: Saved

Kairi: I like the name of that chapter.

Skipper: you may now, but I don't think you'll like the events leading up to being 'saved'.

Ryuuzaki: Is Kairi going to be hurt?

Kairi: Are you concerned for me, Ryuuzaki?

Ryuuzaki: Maybe……

Skipper: In this chap, we'll get the ball rolling a bit and learn a tiny more about Kairi's past.

Ryuuzaki: Hmmm, interesting.

Kairi: Not good!

Ryuuzaki's P.O.V.

As he walked away, he felt something warm and fuzzy inside. Once again, this girl had shown him true, pure affection. But although how much he liked the feeling, he would have to put a stop to it. But not now. He intently listened to her footsteps, but at a point they seemed irregular, and he heard something along the lines of a muffled cry. Turning just in time to see Kairi pulled into the alley, he began walking back. Sighing.

Kairi's P.O.V.

With hands covering her mouth, Kairi couldn't scream for help. She was surrounded by four biker dudes, with nasty grins on their faces. The one holding her released her and Kairi ran towards the corner of the alley. Another guy, though she struggled, put a blindfold on her.

"Don't worry, little lady. We're just going to have some fun!"

She was shaking. She couldn't help it. She was scared, and there was no one to save her this time. Memories flooded her, memories that she didn't want to see. Violent, bloody images that had been buried had broken through their chains, and were now flooding her. She didn't want to show any weakness, but she sobbed silently. She was going to be hurt again, and possibly die. No one would know. Not even...Ryuuzaki. Ryuuzaki. She would never see him again. She would never see his black bangs fall across his eyes, never see him consuming sugar like there was no tomorrow. Never feel his embrace.

Then there were cold hands around her face, and hard lips pressed upon hers. She tried to resist and started thrashing around, but that only let the man's tongue slid into her mouth. She tried to scream, to edge away, but she was cornered. She felt another pair of hands tug on her shirt. Tears squeezed through her tightly-shut eyes.

A relief, she felt the two pairs of hands being wrenched away. There was yelling, and the sounds of punching and kicking. Although curious, she kept her eyes firmly shut. Then she felt a hand grip her arm, and without thinking, she wildly swung out with her fist, and connected with skin. There was the sound of someone cursing, then warm hand took hers, and she squirmed to get away.

"Kairi." That voice was familiar, gentle and soothing. Spider-like fingers wiped away her tears. "It's okay. They're gone."

"Ryuuzaki?" Hope surfaced.

"It's me." He gently removed the blindfold. "Can you stand?"

"I-I think so." She opened her eyes to find him in a crouch next to her, and, was that concern in his eyes? The biker gang was nowhere to be seen. Shakily, she tried climbing to her feet, but the shock had become too much, and before she knew it, everything had went black.

Ryuuzaki's P.O.V.

She crumbled before his eyes, and swiftly he caught her. Holding her in his arms, he expertly got out his cell phone.

"Watari? I need you to pick me up at the coffee shop facing the park. There's been a problem. Alright."

He pocketed the phone, but stayed in the quiet alley. The sleazy biker gang he had no problem disbanding, but he had no idea what to do with the girl. Obviously she would stay at the hotel with him, but he didn't want the task force to know about her.

He looked down to see that she was trembling. From the cold or from shock he did not know. But he waited, standing there with her in his arms. Finally he heard Watari's car pull up, and he walked out of the alley. Expertly sliding in, and closing the door with his foot, Ryuuzaki found that he could not sit in his regular position. So he settled for sitting there with her head in his lap.

As the car started moving, Watari looked through the mirror. "Is that the girl?"

"Yes. She was attacked by a biker gang upon my departure. I had to step in, and she fainted." Ryuuzaki said grimly.

"Ah. I see. And what are you going to do with her?"

He sighed. Again. "She will have to stay at the hotel, but I don't want the task force to know about her. So we'll need to take the back door."

Watari studied the young man through the mirror. "Ryuuzaki...is this going to affect the case?"

"She is special," Was all that he would say on the matter.

Watari let the subject drop, but not before allowing a small grin.

Ryuuzaki looked down at the sleeping girl on his lap. She was trembling more than ever, and her breathe was in small ragged gasps. She is dreaming, he thought. Then her fingers began to tighten. He slipped his fingers inside hers, and squeezed gently. Kairi's seemed to become less tense, as if sensing his presence. Closing his eyes, he sighed again. I seem to be doing that a lot lately, he dimly thought. This is not going to be good for me.

They arrived, and were able to get Kairi safely up to Ryuuzaki's room without causing a disturbance. Laying her gently on his bed, Ryuuzaki sat at the edge of it in his crouch. Watari sat in an arm chair.

"You're starting to get a black eye, Ryuuzaki," He chuckled. "Did one of the men get you?"

Smiling faintly to himself he said, "Actually, no. It was the girl who got me."

When Watari raised an eyebrow, he said "She was blindfolded, and didn't know that it was me there." He pulled his knees closer and rested his head on top of them, his wild black hair covering his face. "This is not good. Not good at all." He mumbled to himself.

The older man got up to leave, then hesitated at the door. "What shall I tell the others?"

"Tell them...tell them I needed some sleep. And that they would be wise to do the same."

"Very well. Are you going to be all right?"

He didn't answer, but Watari left quietly, chuckling to himself. A couple of minutes passed, then Ryuuzaki felt a tugging on the edge of his shirt. Peering from under his bangs, he found that Kairi was slowly waking up. He adjusted his position so he could look at her better.

"You saved me," She whispered.

"Yes, learning the difficult Brazilian martial art of capoiera has paid off." He watched her closely. She blinked a few times, then focused on him.

"Thank you..."

He didn't say anything in return, only watched her.

"Hey, who gave you that black eye?"

He chuckled. "I think at the time you were under the impression that I was another one of those men."

Her eyes widened, and she sat up. "I'm so sorry! Does it..does it hurt much?"

"Not really. Did you know those guys?" Ryuuzaki wasn't prepared for what happened next.

Her hands clenched into fists and she stared at the floor as tears rolled down her cheeks. He was taken back by this. He was about to say something when she spoke.

"We were coming out of a movie theater. I was ten at the time. It was dark out, so I had held my mother's hand. We were walking towards the car when a man stepped out of the shadows. He wrenched me away from my mother..." She took a shaky breath. "And they died in front of my eyes. Heart attacks, both of them. And then the man had taken me to his house and...and...he took it. Took it from me forever..." She was shaking harder now.

Ryuuzaki's eyes widened, but he didn't speak. After a moment he went and put an arm around her, but she quickly leapt up from the bed. She paced for a moment, then walked over to a wall and punched it as hard as she could. Ryuuzaki jumped up.

She hadn't been shaking with emotion, but with anger. He walked over to her as she started to punch the wall harder. He wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her away. But she started struggling. It was all he could do to make sure she didn't get out of his grip. One, she would eventually start punching holes in his walls, and two, she would hurt herself. After a few minutes of struggling, she finally calmed down. He led her over to the bed where she laid in his arms and cried. She tried to cry quietly into his shirt, wanting any comfort she could find. And he just sat there, hugging her tightly. After a long time, she fell asleep in his arms. He gently laid her down onto to the bed, and laid down on the other side, not facing her. And for the first time in awhile, he drifted off into sleep.

Phew, that took awhile to write! Just to let you know, Ryuuzaki feels conflicted because he obviously cares about Kairi, yet he doesn't want to build bonds or do anything that will distract him from the case.

Ryuuzaki: I am very sorry about your past, Kairi.

Kairi: Don't be. But thank you for saving me…..

Ryuuzaki: I am 100 certain you would've have done the same for me.

Kairi: Can't deny that…..

Skipper: RxR, peeps! And sorry if I don't get the next one up soon; school is starting!


	9. Chapter 9

hey peeps

hey peeps! i was just re-reading all my previous chapters, and i am sooooo sorry about all the mistakes! no wonder nobody reviewed! well, it's all fixed now, so some reviews would really be appreciated! one other thing. i know i've been confusing you with all the changes i've been making to the story line, but just a head's up. i will be continuing to do the P.O.V., but instead of ...um...third person? i'll be doing it in 1st person. i tried working with third person, but i'm more comfortable writing in 1st person, so sorry about all the changes!

Kairi's P.O.V.

_I get up from the computer and put my things in my book bag. I wave goodbye, but he doesn't look up. He never does. I walk outside down the alley, head hung low. I pause to see if he will come, if he will run after me. He doesn't. He never does. I trudge on. That's all I want...someone to run after me...to tell me to stay...all I want..._

I woke up feeling very battered. I had a headache for some reason. And I had the same dream again. Ugh. Then it all came back. The alley and the biker gang, Ryuuzaki saving me...Ryuuzaki. I had accidentally punched him in the eye. I had to stifle a giggle remembering that one. But then I remembered what had happened after coming back.

I slowly sat up and put my head in my hands. I had broken down in front of Ryuuzaki... that must have made me look like a baby. And I also tried to punch a wall in his hole. _I am so dumb,_ I thought to myself. After wallowing in self-pity and embarrassment, I looked around. I was in a simple bed pushed up against the wall. There was a big window and a desk. And a big chair.

_this Ryuuzaki's room/ thought to myself. /Doesn't have much..._ I picked up a slip of paper on the desk.

_Kairi-___

_This is my room, but I do not sleep often, so you can keep it for the time being. I must attend to some business, but you are free to roam around the building, but take one precaution: DO NOT let anyone other than Watari and I. You may wander around the building, but please remain inside. I shall try to see you as soon as possible. Watari has left you some food and I hope it shall be to your liking. Stay safe.___

_-Ryuuzaki_

I grinned. I was right; it was his room. Then I also noticed a bowl of fruit on the table, a plate of pancakes with syrup, and a bowl of sugar cubes. _Ryuuzaki's touch, alright!_ Right then I realized how hungry I really was! I'm glad no one saw me, because I wolfed down the pancakes and an apple like there was no tomorrow! One thing I thought was strange was that the pancakes were warm when I started eating them, so Watari must have brought them up shortly before I woke up.

Ryuuzaki said I was free to roam around, as long as no one saw me. So tip-toeing quietly, I snuck out of the room. I was walking towards the end of the hallway when I heard voices from a room. I knew it was wrong to listen in on conversations, but I was curious! I couldn't help it! I pressed my ear to the door and listened hard.

"I know, I know, Watari." I know that voice! It was Ryuuzaki! He sounded tired, though. I went back to listening.

"I'm just concerned about you." That was Watari. "I am glad you have found a friend, but I don't want her to affect the Kira case."

Me. They were talking about me. What would Ryuuzaki say? Would he come to my rescue?

"Yes, it is true. I acted on the spur of the moment, but I had no choice. What kind of detective would I be if I let an innocent girl get hurt with my knowing? Even if I only take cases I'm interested in."

"I understand, but it is your duty as L to put your cases first.-"

I moved away from the door and just stood there. Numb. Ryuuzaki was L? The L, the greatest detective in the world? How come he hadn't told me? Shaking my head, I jogged down the end of the hallway. It was too much. I needed to think. I climbed in the elevator and pressed the button for the last floor.

Ryuuzaki's P.O.V.

I had woken up early that morning, and Watari said he wanted to speak with me. I knew what was coming.

After we were in a room down the hallway, Watari spoke.

"Ryuuzaki, it's about the girl."

I sat down and hugged my knees to my chest defensively. "I thought as much."

"I don't think she is good for you. You are starting to get distracted from the Kira case, and the others are getting restless. We have had no leads for a solid week, and Light's temper is just getting worse."

I bit my thumb in thought. "Yes...Light Yagami."

"To be frank, Kairi is a distraction."

"I know, I know Watari," I sighed. He was right.

"I am just concerned about you. I am glad you have found a friend, but I don't want her to affect the Kira case."

"Yes, it is true. I acted on the spur of the moment, but I had no choice. What kind of detective would I be if I let an innocent girl get hurt with my knowing? Even if I only take cases I'm interested in." I admitted. My toes fidgeted. Watari was backing me into a corner.

"I understand, but it is your duty as L to put your cases first."

He was right. Innocent people were dying, all because I was reminiscing with a friend. _Just a friend_, I reminded myself. "You are right Watari. I shall see to matters immediately."

He nodded. "Thank you."

With a feeling of dread, I walked out of the room. Once in my room, I found that it was empty, but the food had been eaten. Except the sugar cubes. I sighed and took a few.

"Can't even appreciate a sugar cube," I muttered to myself, and walked out. I had to find Kairi.

ok everybody, this chapter is done. Stay tuned! to be nice, I'll give you a little preview:

Now that she knows Ryuuzaki's secret, Kairi doesn't know what to feel. After another encounter with Ryuuzaki leaves her heartbroken, she decides to leave. But could her vivid dream come true? Stay tuned to find out!

Ryuuzaki: Kairi?

Kairi:…..

Ryuuzaki: Please speak.

Kairi:…..

Ryuuzaki: Fine. I am off to eat cake.

Skipper: rxr!!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Pool

Chapter 10- Pool

This chapter I had a lot of fun writing, partially because of the humor, and partially because of the sad ending.

Kairi; Skipper! You're going to give everything away!

Skipper: Sor-eee!

Ryuuzaki: Kairi-chan is talking again, I see.

Kairi: I've got a bad feeling about this chapter….You'd better cross your fingers for your sake, Ryuuzaki!

Skipper: On with the show!

Kairi: Fanfic!

Skipper: Whatever!

Kairi's P.O.V.

When I reached the last floor, the elevator doors whooshed open. But the room it presented me with was pitch-black. Great.

I cautiously stepped out of the elevator, totally unawares of where I was. Feeling blindly against the wall, I found a light switch. You can bet yourself a shiny penny I flicked it on as fast as possible.

On the wall to my left there was a white cabnit up against the wall. A door revealed a bathroom. But what really caught my eye was the gianormous thing in front of me.

It. Was. A. Pool. But not just any pool. Think of the biggest pool you've ever seen. Then think of a pool double that size. It was like a small ocean, hidden away. How many other people knew about this?

The whole room smelled of chlorine, a scent I love. The pool water was a sparkling clear blue. It looked very inviting.

Hmmm….. well, Ryuuzaki said he doesn't care about what I do, as long as I remain in the building, I thought. _Speaking of Ryuuzaki….. _he better have a good reason for not telling me he's L! But then again, he did say he was one of the many detectives working on the Kira case…..oh well.

As far as 'L' went, all was forgiven. It wasn't that big a deal, and it was thanks to him that I found the pool. So I guess that we're even.

Excitedly, I stripped down to my underwear and bra. Kicking them over against the wall, I took a deep breath. Then, with a big grin, I took off at the pool at a run, and cannonballed into it.

I know it wasn't the classiest thing to do, but whatever. Suprisingly, the water was very warm. Which was very good, because cold water irritates my eyes. And I like being able to see underwater.

After my terrific cannon ball, I proceeded in doing underwater flips and handstands. Then I tried timing myself from swimming to one end of the pool to the other(which wasn't easy, by far!). After doing all that, I was exhausted. So I layed back and floated. It was a great feeling, the warm water cushioning me. My eyes closed, enjoying the moment. Nothing could make this more enjoyable, except…..except Ryuuzaki being here. At the thought, I smiled a bit. Did he even know about this pool? Probably. Since he's the great 'L' and all.

Then, because I felt so happy, I did the one thing I love doing. I sang.

L's P.O.V.

I must say, after my talk with Watari, I was definatley feeling more L-ish. I know that 89 kof you think that my last statement was odd. As a detective, I am odd. But I shall explain for those of you who do not understand.

The more I meet with Kairi, the more I become less focused with the case. Mind you, it is not because of any feelings I may have towards the girl, although I admit she is a bit attractive. I as 'L', do not become close with anyone, Watari being an exception, and I have been uneasy of all the social interaction with Kairi. Watari has confirmed my suspicions, so I must do what has to be done. Now enough of this. I must keep the reputation of not letting anyone see what is going on in my head, mind you.

After searching through five floors for Kairi, I went into the elevator and sat in my usual crouch. Where would she be? Her/my room was on the top floor, so that possibility was ruled out.

"I suppose I should try the last floor, then," I muttered. "Opposites do attract."

Standing up in my hunch, I pressed the 'last floor' button. Itching the back of my leg with my foot, I did something highly unusual. I yawned.

"Another reason I must stray from that girl. I went to sleep, for the first time in a long time, because of her," I said irritably. "Now I'm even yawning."

It was probably because now that I had allowed my body and mind rest, they were developing a craving for it. The last thing I needed while working on the Kira case. And for some reason, I had a feeling that it would be my last case. The bells were faintly beginning to ring lately.

Finally, the elevator came to a stop. If I was correct, which I am seldom not, this was the floor that contained the pool. To this day, I am still oblivious to it's purpose. As I was searching for the 'open' button, something caused me to pause. Someone was singing. Judging by the voice, it was probably, no definitely, Kairi. The 'open' button was poushed, and I quietly walked out. And managed to step on something.

Kairi's clothes, pants and shirt, were on a heap on the floor. I unfortunately stepped on her shirt. I walked over to the other wall and sat. Not regularyly, but in my own way, for the sake of anyone being confused. I could tell her my decision later; now would be a good time to observe her. And for all you thinking critically of me, I do not believe this to be spying.

She was floating on her back in the pool, hair spread out in the water. I noticed that underneath her clothes were white underwear and a blue tank-top thing. An undershirt maybe? I would not know, the situation being that I have never worn one, nor have ever had the desire to. But none-the-less, she was singing. But what made me suspicious was what she was singing. She told me that she only knew the English dialect, yet she was singing a Japanese song. But I listened, nonetheless.

"Namida ga, ochita atto date,"

"Kanashimi ga ieteku, wake ja nai."

.

"Kono mune ni sumisuita,"

"Okubyou na jibon wo tada kanjiteku dake."

"Dakedo shinjite ikitai,"

"Chisa na, yume no hajimari wo."

"Kokoro wa sukoshizutsu aruki hajimeteku,"

"Itami sae, hikizuri nagara."

"Tomadoi de ashita ga mienakute mo,"

"Omoi wa mirai wo sagasu no deshou."

"Nakitsukereta, niji no hate,'

"Atarashiku umareta watashi ga iru."

The song was an interesting one on her part, and she sang quite beautifully. But I had prolonged it long enough…..

Kairi's P.O.V.

The song I had chosen to sing was "Born" by a girl, Miwako Okuda, and her Japanese rock band. It was the only international song I knew, and it sounded very pretty. It was very relaxing, floating and singing my heart out, where no one would ever hear/find me(A/N: lol! Think again!). I had just finished the chorus and was taking a breath, when someone else's voice spoke out.

"This wasn't my first guess of where to find you, but in the end I suppose I prevailed."

I gasped, and in the process swallowed pool water. Trust me, don't try it. Gagging and sputtering, I took up a standing position in the water.

Ryuuzaki was standing a few feet from the pool's edge, holding a white towel. His hair seemed to be more messier than usual, if that was possible. But his eyes were the main thing that troubled me. They seemed more distant, more closed-off from everything.

"You can use this to dry off," he said, holding the towel out by two fingers.

"Don't do that!" I snapped as I swam to the edge. "You startled me!"

I climbed out of the pool, hair dripping water everywhere. I took the towel from the unusually quiet detective.

"Thank you, L." That got his attention. His eyes were filled with interest, and a bit of surprise. Ha.

"Ah, so you've figured me out," he commented as I wrapped the towel around my waist. "May I ask how so?"

I flushed. I didn't exactly want him know that I'd been eavesdropping. "I heard someone address you as I was passing by a room." Well, it was sort of true.

I could tell he didn't buy it, but he didn't press the subject. I walked around him, so that he was the one with his back to the pool. Then I did something no one has probably done to the great L. I slapped him.

It had a lot of power behind it, and as I planned, L toppled backwards into the pool. He sunk a bit, then resurfaced. L just kind of floated there, watching me.

I heavily regretted causing him to get wet. His long-sleeved white shirt clung to his body, outlining his small but strong frame. He wasn't as frail as he looked. But the hair was what really got me. It was dripping wet, and stuck to his forehead, making him look sexier. Yes, sexier. I blushed. Bad.

"Kairi is the color of a tomato. Is she perhaps overheating?" The innocence of his question caused me to laugh.

Trying to regain my composture, I said," That was for not telling me you're L." I know I said we were even, but still. "And also for your stupidity on taking the Kira case! You might die!"

"And why would Kairi be concerned about that?"

"Because the world still needs people like you." That wasn't the true reason, of course. But I couldn't exactly tell him that I didn't want him to die because I care about him, possibly love him, now could I?

"But to prove those points, I could've stayed dry, correct?"

"Oh, well, I suppose," I grumbled. I walked over to the edge of the pool and stuck out my hand. "Come on, let me help you."

"Thank you, Kairi-chan," L said as he swam over. He took my hand, causing me to start blushing all over again. But it quickly disappeared. Because of instead of getting out, L pulled me in! My mouth was open in mid-shock, so I ended up swallowing more  pool water!

Coughing, I glared at L.

"Thanks a lot!" I scowled. But the scowl turned easily into a grin. "I guess we're even."

For a moment, I could've sworn I saw a glimpse of humor in his eyes, and a smile tug at his lips. But then it was gone so fast, I thought I'd imagined it. Without another look at me, L heaved himself over the edge out of the pool. Hands in his pockets, he walked over to the elevator, keeping his back towards me.

"I apologize for getting your towel wet." He said.

I, too, got out of the pool , but stayed where I was. "Umm, don't mention it."

"Kairi…." His head was tilted downwards. "I can no longer interact with you as I have over the last few days. It is very distracting to me while I am investigating the Kira case. And I cannot afford to lose this case. You may, of course, stay here as you like."

And just like that, before I could say anything, L left.

A/N: Sorry about the cliffy, but I'll try to get the next chap up at least by the weekend. Sorry I haven't been posting as much as usual, but I do have the next chap written up, so that's a +. Please review and tell me how I'm doing on L's parts. I was very nervous to start writing in first person for him, so please give me some feedback! The song I included is the opening theme of the series Le Chevalier d'Eon. After reading this, click on this video link, which has the full lyrics and opening! None of the characters wanted to comment or post a statement, so sorry!

But I will tell you this: Kairi is not a happy camper, and she is not talking to me!


	11. Chapter 11: Gone

A/N: Sorry for the cliffy

A/N: Sorry for the cliffy! In this chapter, and many to come, you will see how my love for music/singing has been handed down to Kairi. I am now soooo grounded for some things on myspace, so I'll only be able to update from my school computers. Sorry! And I would appreciate a little more reviews (but if they only show up on fan fiction after you read them on you e-mail account, sorry people. I have no access to yahoo.)! But anyway, speaking of Kairi……

Kairi: I am mad at you, Skipper.

Skipper: I'm sorry! I told you this would have a sad ending!

Kairi: It's over before it's even begun?!

Skipper; No! Where's L anyway?

Kairi: He left after reading the last chapter.

Skipper: Oh!! I've been forgetting to do the disclaimer!! Kairi will do the honors while I find L.

Kairi: Awwww!

Skipper: See ya! –walks away in search of L-

Kairi: Skipper does not own Death Note, or L (although she would if she could!). She does, unfortunately own me, and cannot resist to torture and break my heart!

Kairi: I hope you heard that, Skipper and L!!

L: -eating lollipop and hiding from Skipper. Thinking: Skipper wrote it, not me-

Skipper: -thinking: why did I give that O.C. such a loud personality??-

L's P.O.V.

As the elevator doors closed behind me, I hesitated. I hadn't meant to come off so, cold. For I rarely am. Then, for a second, I wondered if I did the right thing. But the feeling was shrugged off as quickly as it came, and I pressed the button for the main floor, where the rest of the team was waiting. I bit my thumb as I waited.

Getting out of the elevator I saw Watari headed in my direction. Our eyes met, and I gave him a slight nod.

"You spoke to her, then?"

"Yes. And Watari? Keep an eye on her and alert me of any changes."

"Yes, Ryuuzaki," the older man said. He was turning to leave when I spoke again.

"It seems I have been found it…" I mumbled quietly.

"Ryuuzaki?"

"Kairi was eavesdropping on our conversation. She is aware that I am L."

"Is it wise to let her know so much, Ryuuzaki?" Watari regarded me.

"In my opinion, yes. I have a feeling she is very," I chose my words carefully," Trustworthy."

"And your feelings are never wrong, Ryuuzaki?" My old friend said with a chuckle. "Very well. And I would recommend drying off."

With a wink, he ambled off. I looked down at myself and realized I was soaking wet. 'Ah, yes. That un-needed pool.' Who knew that girl had reserves of strength? With a sigh, I turned to the direction of a bathroom.

"That girl makes me sigh too much. It's unhealthy."

Kairi's P.O.V.

As L walked into the elevator, I staggered back. I felt as if someone had punched me in the gut. I went down on my knees, clutching my sides tightly. It hurt, a lot.

And then I was in the middle of a spinning circle of images. Playing in the sand with Ryuuzaki. Taking a seat next to him on the park bench. Holding his hand as he dragged me along. Grabbing his arm in the nick of time. Tousling his hair. Sitting across from Ryuuzaki at the coffee shop. Hugging him, feeling his warmth. Him rescuing me. Ryuuzaki holding me as I cried.

My eyes widened as one last torn image appeared in front of me: L walking away. Leaving me, deserting me. I grasped my chest. Something was hurting inside, hurting bad. Choking out a sob, I got up and ran. Ran to the side of the pool and jumped in. I released my breath, sinking to the bottom. I stayed there. Because I wouldn't feel the tears pouring out, wouldn't feel the sobs that racked my body. I could let go of it all……..

--

Hair dripping, I walked out of the pool. I didn't know if the wet on my face was from the pool, or my own tears. Opening the white cabinet, I wrapped a dry towel around my body. Gathering up my clothes, I took one last look at the pool. Then I rode the elevator back to the top floor, All the time, I willed myself not to think, not to feel. It was hard, but I managed it until I got to my room. 'L's room', I thought with a pang. Closing the door, I entered the bathroom I hadn't known was there.

I stripped off my soaked bra and underwear and wrapped the towel around me again. Rummaging through the closets, I finally found a blow dryer. I did not use it for my hair.

I know, I know. If I looked hard enough, I could've found a dryer. But I didn't want to risk running into Watari, or worse, L. I no longer thought of him as Ryuuzaki. He was L, the detective cut off from the world.

Right in the middle of my blow-drying, there was a knock on the door. Holding the towel tightly around me, I opened the door a bit. It was Watari.

"What are you doing, Miss?" He asked politely with a tilt of his head.

"I'm drying my clothes with a blow-dryer and then I'm leaving!" I snapped, and slammed the door. I know it was rude, but I partly blamed Watari for L's behavior; he was the one who spoke to L in the first place!

L's P.O.V.

After drying off, my hair still in a messy state, I returned back to the main room. Everyone greeted me except Light, who was pouting in the corner. But I had to let out a small chuckle when Matsuda jumped up enthusiastically upon my entrance.

I walked over to Light Yagami and said, "Light, the matter that I was addressing is now-" I was cut off by my annoying cell phone(something among many things I disapprove of, like sugar-free candy).

'Damn phone,' I thought crossly. It was Watari.

"Kairi is drying her clothes with a blow dryer, and then will be leaving."

'A blow dryer?' I thought amusingly. "Thank you Watari." Snapping the phone shut, I turned to Light and finished my sentence.

"-Still unfinished."

Kairi's P.O.V.

A song was playing in my head, and it wouldn't get out.

"**I should've seen it coming,"**

I put the blow dryer back in the small closet. I slipped on my warm bra and underwear.

"**I should've read the signs."**

My mind went back to L; how he pushed that small smile away. How his head tilted downwards.

"**Anyway, I guess it's over."**

Slipping into the rest of my clothes, I walked over to the window. Opening it, I heard the afternoon traffic below.

"**Can't believe that I'm a fool again,"**

I closed my eyes, and felt the wind blowing.

"**I thought this love would never end."**

_-"Are you coming, Ryuuzaki?"_

_He slipped from the rungs, and before I knew what I was doing, I grabbed him. His wide eyes stared at me._

"_Are you going to hang there all day?"-_

**"How was I to know?"**

I slipped on my shoes and socks, and grabbed my purse, which had been halfway tucked under the bed. I stood in front of the door.

"**You never told me."**

Leaving behind many memories, good and bad, I walked out of that room forever.

"**Can't believe that I'm a fool again."**

My heart in my throat, I willed my feet to move. I made it to the elevator.

"**And I thought you were my friend."**

As I stepped inside, L's face emerged. Dismissing the image, I road the elevator down to the main floor.

"**How was I to know?"**

The doors were in sight. If I could just make it, I could leave this place behind, leave _him _behind. I pressed onwards.

"**You never told me."**

"So Watari spoke truthfully. You are leaving….."

My heart tightened in panic, and my breath caught in my throat. I was so close! I turned around.

It was L. He had changed from his wet clothes into dry ones, but it was basically the same outfit. His hair was dripping droplets of water onto the floor, yet it still had its messy look. I refused to meet his gaze.

My eyes shifted downwards. "Yes…..How did you….?"

His foot rubbed the back of his other leg uncomfortably. "Watari called me to inform me of the situation…. Although he seemed to think a confrontation would be out of the question."

'He wasn't wrong,' I thought. But I inclined my head a bit and said, "I was very rude to Watari. Please give him my apologies."

L nodded, slightly, "I never said you had to go," he said softly.

"I wanted to tell him how much he had hurt me, how I thought that he was someone that…. But I couldn't, and I inwardly cursed myself for being weak. "I just don't think that…." My throat closed up. I tried again. "It's better this way."

"If that is….what you want."

'No! No, that's not what I want!' I thought. 'I want you to hug me, comfort me, apologize! I want to stay, and have fun with you.'

I looked up at him, but this time he averted his gaze. A droplet of water dripped from his hair and fell on his cheek. It slid down, like a silent tear.

I wanted so many things at that moment. I wanted to cry, to hug L. To stay, to tell him how incredible he was. I wanted to turn back time and erase any mistakes that had resulted in this. Most of all, I wanted for L to like me again.

"Good-bye, L," I whispered, and the water tear fell off his chin.

Then it was my turn to leave. I looked up at him one last time, looked up into his eyes. But I refused to see anything that might lie in them. As I turned around, I heard his intake of breath, but I continued walking until I was looking up at the darkening sky.

A/N: That's all for now. I shall try to maintain a chapter a week as far as updating goes. And in the beginning of the next chap, you'll get to read a brief summarization of what just happened in L's perspective. Remember, don't think the end has come just yet, cause this fanfic will probably go on for about 25-30 chapters, but I guarantee you it will be a sad ending in the end!


	12. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**Ok, I've had had it up to here (gestures above neck) with no one reviewing. I have over 823 views of this story, so I know lots of you are reading it, yet no one is reviewing. Now I must carry out my threat about not posting until I get more reviews. Until further notice, there shall not be any more updates on the fanfic 'Precious'.**

**-animegirlskipper**

**P.S. thank you ****ravenshadows08 and** **midenigufutsu koyote for actually reviewing. You both get hugs!**


	13. New Message

**New Message:**

**Ok every body, you seriously need to thank ravenshadows08! After reading all your great reviews, I was in such a good mood I decided to start posting again! It's nice to know I have some dedicated readers! It seems that you don't have a profile on here, so this is the only means of communication I can have with you. Am I right? And I will certainly use that post-it note suggestion in a chapter( either the up-coming one or the one after that). Talk about laughing my butt off! I agree with disliking Takada with a fiery passion. As far as Misa goes, I just thinks she's plain stupid. Fun, but stupid. And I agree, I would do ANYTHING to go on a 'not date' with ryuuzaki. Forget about getting an ipod or a phone, a date with ryuuzaki would be soooo much better! Or in his and Kairi's case, a 'not a date'.**

**Tuesday is my last day of school until after thanksgiving break, so I'll be working on chapters in the meantime. So in about two weeks I'll have the next chapter up! Again, thanks ravenshadows08. You are my favourite and biggest fan!!!!!!!**


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12- After the Rain**

**A/N: This is going to be a very gray time for both characters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of the characters. If I did, I'd lock my self and L in a building!! ******** And because I forget to put this disclaimer, it goes for any future chapters. The only person I own is Kairi.**

**Kairi's P.O.V.**

I couldn't move. It was like I was frozen to that spot, outside of L's headquarters. It had taken all of my self-control and willpower to walk out of that building, and now I couldn't take another step. The clouds were more of a dark blue than the blackish shade they'd been when I first stepped out. Thunder boomed overhead. My mind-built stereo was turning on again, and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

'Let the rain fall down,

And wake my dreams.

Let it wash away,

My sanity.'

Rain started coming down. People ducked for cover, or opened umbrellas. I simply stood there, letting it soak my face, my hair, and the clothes I'd just finished drying. I closed my eyes, feeling my shoulders start to shake. And soon the rain wasn't the only thing running down my face. The phrase 'I like standing in the rain cause no one knows I'm crying' came to mind.

'Cause I wanna feel the thunder,

I want to scream.

Let the rain fall down,

I'm coming clean….I'm coming clean.'

Thunder boomed loudly. Fists clenched, shoulders stiff, teeth gritted, I bent my head. The rain was coming down harder now. And then I ran. I ran as fast and as hard as I could.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was soaked again as I stood in front of the door to my apartment, groping in my pocket for the key. Finally finding it, I slipped it into the apartment, unseen. It was small, but it was all I needed. A small bedroom, kitchen, living room, and bathroom was it. To do laundry I had to make a trip to the lower level of the apartment complex where the machines were.

Dropping my purse by the door, I messed with the thermostat and pumped up the heat. Popping a container of ramen in the microwave, I proceeded to the bedroom. I felt like crap, hell, my whole day had been crappy.

My wet clothes were thrown in a heap in the corner of the room; I was too tired, physically and emotionally, to care. I slipped on my black nightgown. It had thin straps for sleeves, if you could call them that, and it was tight-fitting, but comfortable. I used it as a nightgown simply because I'm too self-conscious in it; it shows off and presents all my curves, _everywhere. _

I slipped under the covers of my bed; the ramen still had awhile to go. Looking up at the ceiling, I thought 'Maybe I should consider college as a pastime.' And then I sneezed. Great. Just great.

**L's P.O.V.**

**(Later that same night)**

"Ryuuzaki, can Misa and Light-kun have a date tommorow?"

I un-buried my head from my knees and looked at the screen showing Misa Amane's face.

"Yes," I sighed. "But no matter how many times you request it, I will be present to observe." Although that was the last thing I felt like doing.

The blonde crossed her arms and leaned back against the couch, pouting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The week following Kairi's departure was a dismal one. During one of Light and Misa's dates, in which I was present, a scuffle broke out between Light and I. On top of Kairi leaving, the case had gone nowhere after my theory on Light being Kira assumedly being wrong. I was not in the best of spirits, and had idiotic Matsuda not called about some worthless knowledge about Misa, we might have ended up killing each other. I really do despise Light, and the others are aware of it as well. Once, I overheard Matsuda and Aizawa arguing about Light and I. Aizawa pointed out my statement of Light 'being my first friend'. Matsuda amused me by replying,"Nah, Ryuuzaki probably really thinks negative things about Light."

Light, as we speak, is typing away on the laptop, as usual. Over the past week I have failed to keep my mind on anything, and Watari is always noticing.

My thoughts began to wonder to eyes the color of chocolate, that melted into caramel when she smiled….. I shook my head so hard to dispatch the thoughts, that I toppled backwards out of my chair, pulling an unwilling Light down to the floor next to me.

"Geez, Ryuuzaki. What was that all about?" Light muttered as he stood and dusted himself off.

Instead of replying, I dragged Light towards the direction of the kitchen. "Coffee and donuts, yes. Staying focused, I'm afraid, is a negative.

**Skipper: Meanwhile, the week hadn't been good for Kairi either….**

**Kairi's P.O.V.**

My week sucked, literally. I hated it. 'They'……They came back. They had wanted to know about the dark-haired boy, Ryuuzaki I had said, and what he was doing with me that night of our 'not a date'. They said I owed them, and that was entirely true.

But I hated every minute of it, spilling the beans on L. But he was the one who told me he couldn't see me anymore, right? Not that we had been dating, but still.

I'd never see him again, so he'd never know about my terrible deed……..

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffy, peeps! Guess Ryuuzaki was wrong about Kairi being 'trustworthy', huh? Don't worry, you'll find out more about 'they' in the chapters to come. But look on the bright side, they will meet again in the next chapter. And it's all because Kairi and me love singing! Also, ravenshadows08, you must not be very happy with me for not posting in over two months. Sorry! And without further ado, this has been Skipper, peeps!**


	15. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Dreams **_**Do **_**Come True**

**A/N: Sorry for not updating soon enough!!! But sure enough, summer is on the way, and I'll be super-glued to the computer, so not to worry!! This is the long-awaited chapter. Possibly my favourite out of the whole series!!!**

**Kairi's P.O.V.**

"Kairi, get some sleep. You look like death warmed over," my boss called to me.

"Will do," I called back as I walked out of the bakery. I hated working nowadays, _hated it_. Was it because I had to stand behind the counter that I blushed behind upon L's arrival? Or the tables, the tables L had washed for me? I didn't know, but I couldn't stand the place.

I don't know why I did it. In the beginning it only caused my pain. But I guess it all worked out in the end….Feeling, impulsive, I decided to go to L's.

Not actually visit him, of course. In my opinion, he didn't deserve that. I did it for me. To allow myself to remember that day on the roof….for the last time….

I picked up my pace as I searched through my memory for directions. They didn't help that much, though. I became lost twice, and eventually just started from the park. After a few more unsuccessful ventures, I found it, the 24-story building.

Walking around to the back, I spied the familiar ladder.

-_"Are you coming, Ryuuzaki?"_

_I heard him gasp, and looked down. He slipped from the rungs, and before I knew what I was doing, I grabbed him. His wide eyes stared at me in amazement, wonder._

_He was heavy, despite the fact that he looked so fragile. "Are you going to hang there all day?" –_

There would be no one to save this time. Slowly, I ascended up, higher and higher. Reaching the roof, I looked around. Walking to the edge of the ledge, I looked at the city around me. Another one of those stupid songs popped up, and I found myself start to sing softly.

"_I'm standing on the bridge, I'm waiting in the dark. I thought that you'd be here by now._

"_There's nothing but the rain, no footsteps on the ground. I'm listening but there's no sound. _

"_Isn't anyone trying to find me? Won't somebody come take me home?_

"_It's a damn cold night, trying to figure out this life. Won't you take me by the hand, take me somewhere new?_

"_I don't know who you are, but I'm with you…"_

**L's P.O.V.**

I had become very bored. Thus the reason for making a small city out of sugar cubes for the ninth time. As usual, Light was clacking away at my laptop, but what was the point? My seemingly concrete theory about Light was seemingly wrong, and we had no leads. Terrible, especially for me. Damn that girl, Kairi. Sigh.

Someone was smoking; the scent was thick in the air. "Matsuda, please open a window."

I heard a crash, and looked over my shoulder. Matsuda was on the floor, a dazed look on his face. Probably the result of me addressing him after days of silence.

"Y-Yes, Ryuuzaki." He said, and clumsily got to his feet.

A minute later, I could feel the cool air wafting in. In the background, I heard Mogi and Aizawa arguing about something, as usual, but also something I couldn't distinguish.

"Quiet, everyone!" I snapped urgently. I could not be hearing what I was hearing. Could I???

Everyone immediately hushed. And I was able to hear a beautiful, melodic voice drift in through the window. We all listened. Even Light stopped typing.

"_I'm looking for a place, I'm searching for a face. Is anybody here I know?_

"_Cause nothing's going right, and everything's a mess."_ The voice cracked at that part. _"And no one likes to be alone."_

"_Isn't anyone trying to find me, won't somebody come take me home?_

"_It's a damn cold night, trying to figure out this life. Won't you take me by the hand, take me somewhere new?_

"_I don't know who you are but I"-_Chocolate eyes that melted into caramel-_"I'm with you." _A smile that magically seemed to appear for me. _"I'm with you."_ A fragile soul, yearning for closure.

A yearning soul that I had abandoned.

Before anyone could speak, I leaped out of my chair. Light fell out of his behind me. Everyone looked up at me.

"Watari, I need the keys." I shouted. " Watari, I need the keys to the handcuffs, right now!!"

I had to right a wrong. This was one chance I was **not **going to miss.

**Kairi's P.O.V.**

After the second chorus, my throat closed up and I could sing no more. Trying to reign in my emotions, I climbed down.

Taking a breath, I started to leave. Then stopped short. A flashback flew past my eyes.

_-She gathers up her things; it's time to go. As she exits the computer lab, she holds her breath. Will he come after her?_

_No, he never does. She walks out of the library. He won't ever run after her, no one ever does. But that's all she wants. Someone to come after her, to want her....-_

I shakily gasped. I couldn't breathe, couldn't move. Icy fingers were wrapped around my wrist. Long, spider-like fingers.

Using all my self-will, I turned and looked behind me. Time seemed to stop in its tracks.

Soft, wild black hair. Hunched-over figure. Deep, never-ending gun metal eyes. Peering at me, wide, and….hopeful.

I couldn't hold it in anymore. My face crumpled. My eyes bubbled over with tears, and I nearly tackled him in a hug. I clung to him, head buried in his chest. He was very warm, unlike his fingers. His arms came around me in a strong embrace. I was unaware of how hard my shoulders were shaking.

"Ryuuzaki…."

A whisper in the wind….

**A/N: So, how did we like? I'm soooo happy they're together again, aren't you? And .. yes, Raito will die as well. See, the thing is, I know how the story will end. The problem is getting from point a to point b….**

**Yeah, the song is "I'm With You" by Avril Lavene. Great artist, by the way. Not her best song, though, not by far. And ravenshadows08, your suggestion for Light+post-it = … will be used in chapter fifteen (not the next, but the one after!). Thank you, by the way, for that idea. Hilarious! RxR, people!**


	16. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Together**

**A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in like, FOREVER! But now I have. Though I still feel guilty….So, I will give every one of my readers ****one free review complaining about the slow-ness of my updating.**** Remember, only one per person. And don't forget to write a good review on the chapter! Also, because of some of the reviews, I'm re-thinking the ending to this fanfic. Check out the poll on my profile and vote, please. The results may not affect the fic, but then again, they might! So please vote!**

**Also, I want to give a shot out to ravenshadows08: Thank you for all of your support! You were my first dedicated reviewer, and I thank you immensely! Oh, and the review you sent for Precious a loooong time ago, the one involving the post-it, L, and Light 'I'm a gay' will be used in the next chapter! ******** By the way, have you gotten an account yet? I'd like to be able to message you by other means other than just through the chaps of my fanfic. **

**So here's this chapter, and the next one should be up in a few days!**

**L's P.O.V.**

Watari could not understand my impatience. As soon as I was free of Light, I ran (if you can call an attempt at running while hunched over, that is) out of the room, out of the building.

Looking wildly around, I didn't see her. Then it clicked: the ladder. Going around to the side of the building, I saw her. I inhaled sharply; my memory had not done Kairi any justice.

She was walking away. I lurched after her, and gripped her small wrist. She stiffened, and then turned to look at me. Kairi's eyes filled with tears, right before she tackled my mid-section. She was clutching my shirt tightly, and I felt it rapidly become warm and wet. Her shoulders shook, and I put my arms around her. It was not as awkward as the first time.

And then I heard the word. It was but a mere whisper, but I heard it nonetheless. It sounded lovely, as if I was in her graces once more.

"Ryuuzaki…"

I hugged her slightly tighter and whispered, "I am so, so sorry."

I started to panic when she stiffened and remained silent. Then she looked up at me from under layers of light brown hair. Her eyes were red and filled with moisture, but she was grinning. "If you ever do that again, I'll....I'll take all your sweets away and hide them!"

This caused me to chuckle. "I understand. And if I might add, you have a rather lovely singing voice."

She blushed crimson red, making me chuckle again. It was very amusing. But then her face became serious again. "Ryuuzaki, I…there's so much that…I can't believe that you…after-"

I pressed my finger to her lips. "You have no idea how nice that sound…"

Her eyes were a beautiful caramel color. "Calling you Ryuuzaki?"

"Mmm…it's quite nice, one of the many things I've missed."

She sighed, and let her head fall against my chest.

"Instead of worrying about many things, worry about one in particular."

"And what's that?" Kairi mumbled into my shirt.

"Worry about thinking of an excuse for me to use to be able to get you onto the Kira investigation."

She moaned. "But I have no special talents at all!!"

"Don't worry, I'll probably think of something."

"Right. You always do."

Delicately peeling her off me, I began to lead her around to the front of the building.

"Ryuuzaki?"

"Mmm?"

"Are there cameras to watch the outside of this place?"

I paused for a moment in front of the door. "No, I shouldn't think so. Now, whatever I say from here on out, just trust me and follow my lead, understand?"

She nodded, and I lead her inside. Watari was a few feet away. His eyes flickered from my face to hers, and back to mine. He smiled warmly and approached us.

Watari bowed and said, "My dear, it seems we have not been properly introduced. My name is Quilish Wammy, but here you may call me Watari."

That was a surprise, Watari revealing his true name. Ah, another conversation, another day.

Kairi spoke cautiously. "Hello, Watari. I am Kairi." She held out her hand.

Instead of a handshake, Watari kissed her hand. "It is a pleasure to have you back." He winked at me. "Ryuuzaki has not been much fun since your departure."

She remained silent, so I spoke. "Kairi will be helping on the case as a cover-up. As of a few seconds ago, I've decided to introduce her to the task force."

Watari bowed his head. "Do as you will, Ryuuzaki."

I nodded slightly, and Watari shuffled away. Pressing my finger to my lip, I thought long and hard about another problem.

"Kairi, as long as you're here, you shall have to go by an alias."

Said-girl looked up from beside me. "Why's that?"

I itched the back of my leg with my other foot. " There is a certain member on my investigative team that I suspect of being Kira."

A puzzled look crossed her face. "If this person may be Kira-" A stern look from me. "Okay, _**is**_ Kira, then why is he on the team?"

I replied, "So I can observe him until my suspicions are clear, which I doubt they will be. His name is Light Yagami."

Kairi burst out laughing so hard, I would assume the task force members could hear her. After she calmed down a bit, I inquired the source of her laughter.

She smiled at me. "Did you know 'Yagami' spelled backwards is 'I'm a gay?'"

**Kairi's P.O.V.**

I'm sorry, but that was the first thing I thought of when Ryuuzaki told me that name. Come on, you have to admit that's funny!

When I explained it, Ryuuzaki even cracked a loopy-kind of half-smile. It was hilarious.

"So, I like, get to choose a new name?" I asked slowly.

Ryuuzaki nodded. "It may be anything you like. But I must require a first and last name."

"A first and last name, eh?" I murmured, thinking intensely. I wanted it to be something in Japanese, yet I didn't know much of the language. "Uh…Oh! I've got it!" I smiled widely. "Sora Tenshi!"

"Sora Tenshi?...Hmm…" Ryuuzaki ran his finger over his lips. Probably pondering the reason behind my choice. Then, his wide, gunmetal eyes focused on me again. "Do you know that translated into Japanese, that name means 'sky angel'?"

I smiled. "Yup!"

But Ryuuzaki had went back to thinking. I was about to say something when he spoke.

"Which name do you like better?"

"Huh?"

"Do you prefer Sora over Tenshi, or do you favor Tenshi?"

I had no idea where this was coming from, or where it was going, but I played along. "Um, preferably? Tenshi. Tenshi's cool."

Ryuuzaki looked down quickly. " Then, could you possibly…be called…Kicho Tenshi?"

Now, as I stated before, I know next to nothing of the Japanese language, so I had no idea what 'kicho' meant. "Um, sure?"

Once again, the detective rubbed his leg with his foot uncomfortably. " The reason is…in the Japanses language, 'kicho' means…"

This wasn't like Ryuuzaki **at all.** 'Spit it out, will ya??"

Clearing his throat, Ryuuzaki instead said, "Never mind. Not important. So…Are you ready, Kicho Tenshi?"

I grinned at my new name. "You betcha! Oh, how will I be able to tell who Light is??

He chuckled. "Oh believe me, you'll know."

**A/N: Hehe sorry for the cliffy! Torturing you guys is just soo much fun! (As far as cliffies go, not as far as taking forever to update). Also, I have a challenge for all you readers! The first 5 people who can figure out what 'kicho' means in Japanese will get 1 review from me on something they've written. Please, DO NOT guess what the word means in a review. Please go to my profile and click the 'Send Message' link, so you won't give the answer away to anyone. I will post a short 'chapter' to let you guys know if 5 people have already guessed it correctly. So please check before you message me with your answer. I'd hate to Alright, so remember, here is your To-Do list after you read this chapter:**

**To-Do List:**

**Take advantage of your 'one free angry review at not updating sooner' coupon**

**Actually review the chapter(I guess you can combine the two reviews into one, if you like)**

**Submit your vote for my poll on my profile page**

**Be one of the top 5 to guess what 'kicho' means in Japanese**

**Well, that's all. Until next time, sayonara!**


	17. Chapter 15: 'I'm A Gay'

**Skipper: Alright, here's the next chapter! Which is one of my longest ones, if you ask me.**

**Kairi: Skipper, you rule!!! I love you!!!!**

**Skipper: Er…**

**L: What? ******

**Kairi: -lol- I love you, too, silly!**

**Skipper: -chuckles- Aaaanyway, this chapter is totally dedicated to ravenshadows08 for the idea! You go, ravenshadows08! (Just make sure ya come back!)**

**L: Also, Skipper does not own Death Note.**

**Skipper: Thanks, L!**

**L: It's the least I can do.**

**Skipper: O-kie, dokie!**

**Kairi: On with the show!**

**L: Actually, it's a fic.**

**Kairi & Skipper: Whatever!**

**Ryuuzaki's P.O.V.**

When we entered the room, everyone jumped to their feet, except Light. He was back to sitting in his chair, and fixed me a death glare. Probably still annoyed he's chained to a desk… Anyway, I think I am not wring in saying Kairi-chain is shy in front of crowds. For upon seeing everyone, she clutched my arm and tried to hide behind me. Tried.

Feeling a bit unsettled myself, I pried away her fingers, which were clenched in a death grip, from my arm. I stepped aside, so that Kairi was in full view, and cleared my throat.

"Everyone, this is Kicho Tenshi. Kicho-san has consented to being bait for Kira."

I received two reactions. One from Yagami, and one from Kicho Tenshi herself.

"L, you can't risk this young girl's life!"

Kairi shot me a look, as if to agree. But it was the first thing I had come up with on the spot. Oh well. As long I stayed away from any pools or large sources of water, I'd have nothing to worry about. I sat down in my chair.

"Matsuda, can you bring me a cup of coffee, with ten sugar cubes?" It seemed that was all he was useful these days; bringing me coffee and sweets, and answering the door.

"Oh, I'll get it," Kairi offered, trying to be helpful, and started to walk off in the wrong direction.

I grabbed her sleeve, almost falling forward, and pulled her over to the couch next to my arm chair. "No, Matsuda will fetch it. You sit down." She sat, and Matsuda went off to get my coffee, tripping over his own feet. "Everyone, please sit."

Almost hesitantly, Yagami sat, and the others followed suit. Light continued glaring.

"Ryuuzaki, I really must object," Light's father began.

I caught Kairi's eye, and raised an eyebrow. I needed her to remember to follow my lead.

"No, no. It's quite alright," Kairi tried to reassure everyone. "I'm an orphan, and I didn't have any friends at the orphanage, so…"

"How old are you, again?" Light spoke up, not unkindly.

At the sound of his voice, every muscle in my body tensed. As Kira, he was presumably looking for information. I desperately, _desperately_ wanted to kick him.

"I'm seventeen," She answered him, trying to maintain a straight face. Probably thinking of his last name.

Light's face was open, curious. "You're seventeen, yet you live in an orphanage?" The question was directed at Kairi, but he glanced at me when he asked it.

"Um, well, I-" Kairi was going down fast without a life line.

"Kicho-san is very tired. I think it is safe to assume she will answer your questions at a later date, Light-kun."

Kairi flashed me a grateful look. Light smiled and nodded, his features dissolving into those of an innocent, handsome young man. I knew better.

Matsuda bumbled in with coffee and a plate of sugar cubes, and I faintly wondered what took him so long. Ah, no matter. It was Matsuda, after all. In my opinion, he wouldn't know poop from applesauce.

"Thank you, Matsuda," I nodded, and began dropping sugar cubes into the cup of coffee.

Matsuda went and sat next to Kairi on the couch. His young, idiotic face was grinning at her. It was hard to decide who I wanted to kick the most: Light, or that idiot Matsuda.

"So, your name is Kicho, right? Did you know that in Japanese, 'kicho' means-" Matsuda proceeded to say.

With lighting-fast accuracy, I flung the sugar cube that rested on the tips of my fingers into his large mouth. He puckered, and began to choke, clutching at his throat. Kairi's eyes widened.

Aizawa leaped up, and continually whacked Matsuda on the back. "Hands up, hands _up_!"

Light rose to his feet, feigning concern, while his father ran to get a cup of water. Taking advantage of the situation, I set my coffee down, grabbed Kairi by the wrist, and fled from the scene.

**Kairi's P.O.V.**

When Ryuuzaki led me into that room full of people, I panicked. I tried to hit behind him. But _noo_, he had to put me on display for everyone to see.

There was an old gray-haired man, a dude that resembled the Afro Samurai, a cute Japanese guy, and a handcuffed boy in the corner that looked about my age. Probably Light 'I'm a gay', a.k.a. Kira.

But when Ryuuzaki announced I was to be bait for Kira, my eyes were as wide as saucers. What did he think he was doing?!?! I know he told me to follow his lead, but still!

Ryuuzaki did save me from Light's interrogation, though. If Light really was Kira, I wanted him to know the least amount of information possible about me. Even if the information wasn't exactly true.

Then that cute Japanese guy, Matsuda, brought L's coffee.

He took a seat next to me on the couch. "So your name is Kicho, right? Did you know that in Japanese, 'kicho' means-"

Matsuda didn't even have time to finish his sentence before a sugar cube went flying through the air, into his mouth. I could hear it hit the back of his throat before he started gagging. Afro Samurai dude started whacking him on the back, while the old dude went in search of a cup of water. Amidst the chaos, Ryuuzaki grabbed my wrist and dragged me into the kitchen.

Once we were where no one could hear us, I let loose. "Are you crazy?! _Bait _for Kira? What's that supposed to mean?!? Do you know how much da-"

Ryuuzaki pressed a finger to my lips, instantly initiating my 'shut up and blush like mad' phase.

"It was a spur-of-the-moment thing. I have yet to decide how we're going to pull this off, but I assure you, I will not put you in danger, or any life threatening positions."

"Yeah, being bait for Kira is _soo_ not life threatening," I snapped sarcastically, and then immediately felt guilty for it. Ryuuzaki probably hadn't meant to come up with that. Ugh. Not ten minutes and we were already arguing. "I'm sorry, I just…"

He nodded. "It's perfectly understandable. I also apologize. But for the moment, just try to remain quiet and observe. I shall try to make sure Light doesn't pester you with his persistent questions."

I nodded. "Ryuuzaki, I-"

"Ryuuzaki!!! Where are you?!? What was that for?!?!"

I laughed. "Seems like someone has recovered from choking."

"Much too soon," he added, and I laughed. "Well, I'm afraid we must go back in. Are you ready?"

When I nodded, I felt his cold hand grasp mine. Leaning my head on his shoulder a bit, we walked back out to join the others.

Everyone was sitting down again. Matsuda looked pissed, though. And Light's stare(probably cuz of the whole 'leaning my head on Ryuuzaki's head' thing) was boring two holes in my forehead. Ryuuzaki tensed as he noticed this. Pulling me back over to the couch, he sat between me and Matsuda.

Before I could sit, however, the man who objected of me being Kira's bait stood up and held out a hand. "Hello, Kicho. I am Soichiru Yagami, Light's father."

"Nice to meet you," I said, shaking his hand. It was warm and wrinkely.

Matsuda went to stand up, I guess to introduce himself formally, but Ryuuzaki shoved him back onto the couch. "I think I am correct in saying that everyone is fully aware of who you are, Matsuda." I cracked a grin at that, and said-guy smiled sheepishly at me.

The dude with the afro waved and said, "Aizawa."

Then, a man I hadn't noticed standing in the corner, inclined his head. "I'm Mogi." 'Mogi' resembled a block of wood.

Just to be polite, I walked over to Light and held out my hand, trying to ignore the two holes in my back in which Ryuuzaki was glaring at. "Kicho."

Light took my hand, smiling for the first time since I'd met him. "Light."

Obviously annoyed, Ryuuzaki loudly clasped his hands together. "Well time to get back to the case, and that requires thinking. And thinking requires chocolate cake."

Laughing, I headed towards the kitchen. "Anyone else want a piece?"

No one did, so I cut two gianormous(is that how you spell it??? Is it even a word??) pieces of of chocolate cake drowning in a sugary chocolate frosting. It looked so delicious, I was tempted to eat the entire cake, head first. Only with the most strictes form of self-control was I able to return to the room and hand the sexy Japanese detective his plate.

Said-detective took the plate, but stared at me as he did.

I sat down, and took a fair-sized bite of the cake. It was so scrumptious(that the correct spelling??), I forked down another mouthful. 'Mmmm, moist and chocolatey.' I looked up, only to find Ryuuzaki staring at me still. "Whaaat?"

"I don't believe I offered you any cake, Kicho-san." He frowned at me.

The room had been quiet earlier, but it was now dead silent as the team looked on, wondering what would happen next. Would the new girl succomb? No way!

"Well," I began in my most snooty tone, "I don't believe I care if you offered me any cake or not. So HMPH!" And with that, I took another chocolatey bite of cake.

For a few seconds, no one spoke. Then Light burst out laughing. "Touche', Kicho-chan."

Then Aizawa, then Matsuda, until the whole room was filled with the sound of everyone's laughing, including me and Ryuuzaki's.

We looked at eachother, and Ryuuzaki smiled his adorable half-smile. And, in that moment, I felt happier than I'd ever been.

"Hey," Matsuda began. "Can I have a piece of-"

"No!" Ryuuzaki and I cut him off simultaniously.

Then Light stood up, which was suprisingly easy, considering the handcuffs. "Ryuuzaki, if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to work."

"Couldn't have waited 'til I'd eaten my cake," the insomniac mumbled, setting his plate down.

I watched with curiosity as he slouched over to 'Kira' and pulled out a tiny silver key. He unlocked the cuff attached to the desk, only to lock it onto his wrist.

"That's...a bit wierd," I whispered to Matsuda.

"It's because Ryuuzaki still suspects Light of being Kira," Matsuda whispered back.

"Ah," I replied, nodding.

**Ryuuzaki's P.O.V.**

I spun in my desk chair, sighing. It was a few hours after I had introduced the task force to Kairi, or 'Kicho'. Things were still as slow as they had been before. Kairi lay sprawled on the couch, LIght was unenthusiastically typing at his laptop, and the others were shuffling through paperwork.

Having nothing better to do, I watched Kairi. Her eyes were closed, and she appeared to be mouthing the words to some song. Just then, I recalled when she had laughed upon hearing Light's last name. An idea began to form, and I'm sure that if anyone had been looking, they would've seen a mischevious glint in my eye.

Rummaging around in a drawer, I pulled out a stack of yellow post-it notes, and a black ink pen. Scribbling a single word on the first note, 'watch', I folded it and tossed it at Kairi.

The little yellow paper hit her on the nose, and she shot me an annoyed look. She opened the small piece of paper, scanned it over, and nodded at me.

Checking to make sure her attention was on me, I rapidly started writing on another post-it. Once I was finished, I ripped it from the pad, the lurched forward into Light.

"Hey, what the-Oof!" The younger man grunted as we toppled to the ground.

Taking advantage of the moment, I lightly(haha) slapped it to Light's back. "I am so sorry, Light-kun. I must've lost my balance."

"That's okay," he replied, standing to brush his pants off.

We sat down, and out of the corner of my eye, I could see Kairi scannign the post-it stuck to Light's back.

******Hello!**

**My name is Light 'I'm a gay'. **

**Sexual orientation, you ask? **

**I'm as straight as a rainbow!**

Kairi giggled, covering her mouth with both hands, as if only just able to contain herself. Seeing her happy for those few moments made me want to hold her in my arms again, smell her skin that smelled like strawberries. I squirmed uncomfortably.

Before I had the chance to follow through on that urge, Light groaned beside me.

"What seems to be the problem, Light-kun?" I asked, glancing his way.

'Well,' I thought to myself, 'Being strait as a rainbow could be a possible reason for discomfort.' As if thinking the same thing, Kairi lapsed into a fresh set of giggles.

Frowning briefly at said-girl, Light replied with an edge of frustration to his voice, "The problem is, this case is going nowhere!"

Kairi's giggles died down as she looked at him thoughtfully. "Maybe you guys just need a break. There's a carnival tommorow. We could go out, just the three of us."

Light's features broke into a grin. "Yeah, that's a great idea! How about it, Ryuuzaki?"

"Well," I began, considering the idea.

"There'll be cotton candy with loads of sugar in it!" Kairi cut in.

I smiled slightly at her. "Well...I suppose so. But only if we buy cotton candy as soon as we arrive."

"Will do," Kairi nodded, grinning happily.

A grin slowly spread across my features as well. But for a different reason. I glanced at the post-it on Kira's back. The carnival would be a perfect place to advertise Light's, er, 'coming out of the closet', so to speak.

**Kairi: -tackles Ryuuzaki in a hug- I am oh, so happy!!**

**Ryuuzaki: -smiles and pats Kairi on the head- I am as well. **

**Skipper: -sighs happily- Ah, what a happy couple.**

**Kairi: And it's all thanks to you and Ryuuzaki's dashing good looks! **

**Ryuuzaki: -smiles adorable 'half-smile'-**

**Skipper: Group hug!!**

**-The three hug merrily-**

**A/N: Well, hope this chapter was to your liking, ravenshadows08! There is more laughing at Light yet to come at the carnival! And, if you guys didn't notice, I changed me pen name. I usually sign my messages with it, so I thought what the heck. Anyway, this is the end to all the chapters I've had written ahead of time. So I guess I'll have to start writing again. Oh, just a heads-up: I tried writing a few chapters with the whole Yotsuba group plot, but they turned out terrible! So, I'll be kinda creating my own version from now on. Remember 'they' from chapter 11? They'll be making an appearance in the the chapters to come as well.**

**Also, WANTED: Date ideas for Kairi and Ryuuzaki. Like with the carnival in the next chapter, some of them can include Light. So please, review with your ideas! -nudge, nudge ravenshadows08-**

**Song of the Day: Dreaming of You by Selena/Jennifer Lopez**

**This is a great song, and I think it fits Kairi and Ryuuzaki, especially during chapter 11(12??). If you haven't heard this song, go listen to it! If you have, go listen to it anyway! XP**

**Ok, one more thing. If you, like me, are a huge fan of RyuuzakixOC stories, check these out by some of my favourite authors(you can also find more stuff on my 'favourites' on my profile).**

**Before I Fade by Mel1983**

**The King's Note by Bloodstained Comma**

**A Tale of Two Detectives by WhiteRose93**

**Lawliet and Chocolates by Author Sama PWNS j00**

**Rules Set in Love: Notebook 1 by HaleyJo**

**And I love this one, just cuz it's a funny shory story:**

**L's Adventure of Naruto, Cake, and Bikinis by Skittles26**

**So if you're bored one day (or night, if you're L), check these fics out. And you could always, ya know, tell the author who mentioned you, -nudge, nuge- -wink, wink- :)**

**Alright, that's it! As they say in Japan, sayanara!**

**P.S. Don't forget about that lonely little button that says 'review'! **


	18. Final Notice: Rejoice!

**Hey everyone! No, sorry, this is not a new chapter. This is, however, a notice alerting you that I will be writing Precious again. But, I'm going to be revising and editing it (due to all the messages yelling at me to finish it already), and hopefully enlist the help of a beta reader. If anyone has any suggestions or ideas to include in the new edition of 'Precious', don't hesitate to contact me! I'm also having trouble deciding where I want this to go...Help is appreciated!**

**Hope this news is met with happy yet somewhat irritated reviews! **


End file.
